American Beauty
by envyme13
Summary: "Why had I never noticed how graceful, and wonderfully attractive Rose was? She was so beautiful. How could I be thinking these thoughts? Did I really have no soul. Stop it Edward, I yelled into my head. My head didn't listen..." Full Summary Inside.R&R!
1. Prologue

**Title: **_American Beauty  
_

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Summary: **Edward and Bella have finished raising their daughter. They now live alone together traveling the world. It has been forty-years and Edward has not seen his "family" in awhile. After the death of both Bella's parents a couple of years ago she spiraled into a depression he has not been able to get her out of. And she refuses to see the Cullen's, even if its for him. Being forever young, beautiful, and immortal isn't as pleasant as she thought it would be and she blames them all… Edward decides she needs a break and time for herself, he leaves to go find his family, but only finds Rose. Beautiful Rose….

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, nothing of twilight is mine.

**WARNING: ****Edward is unfaithful in this story with Rosalie. If that disappoints you in some way, do not read. You've been warned!**

**Rated- **_MATURE_. Adult language and content.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Why had I never noticed how graceful, and wonderfully attractive Rose was? She was so beautiful, flawless, and _different_..

How could I be thinking these thoughts. Did I _really_ have no soul?

Stop it Edward, I yelled into my head. My head didn't listen.

We were in the city of Paris, all alone in a small building in the middle of it all. The romance, the lights, and everything around us had led me to this point. The point of irresistibility.

A candle flickered across the small living room, we had no electricity, our "family" owned this building for decades and we had never thought to install any.

Her perfect figure was turned away from me, she stood over a small wooden table reading a book quietly. I was provoked to read her thoughts, but forced myself not to.

My walk had still not made these lustful and horrid thoughts leave my mind, and anything that she could have been thinking would worsen it.

Before I realized it I was behind her, holding her waist between my hands, such a tiny waist. Had she worn a skirt to tempt me further?

I felt her shudder at my touch. "Edward, what are you doing," She whispered sensually.

At the sound of her voice, I was instantly hard and pressing against her firm bottom.

My lips slowly, and tentatively traced kisses down her neck and I pressed my fully erect manhood against her skirt further. She extended her arm back and began to pull on my hair as I kissed her.

This was so wrong, but all I needed was her at that moment. The craving for her needed to be sated..

* * *

_** *May I or may not continue.. Review and let me know..  
**_


	2. Not Enough

**Warning: **_**Bella is going to be seen as a complete bitch in this chapter, **_

_**if you cant stand to see her act this way. Do not read. Other than that enjoy =]**_

_Six months ago_

"Carlisle called," My wife informed me as I strolled through the door of our hotel room. We were in Japan for the next month.

I had been taking my wife around the globe for the last four years. Only five years ago, Charlie had died. Her last living relative. For thirty-five years we didn't stray anymore than thirty miles from Forks, Washington. Our home town, where we had first met.

Bella wanted to be as close to her friends and family as possible, even if that meant that after ten years she would have to keep her distance away from those that didn't know of our secret. Physically, we would always look like teenagers.

"What did he say?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't answer." Her voice was cold, as usual lately.

Sometimes I felt like she didn't love me anymore. The last time I had been able to do anything sexual with her at all, was the night of our daughters wedding, less than a year ago.

Jacob continued phasing, allowing him to become immortal like Renesmee. Bella had tried to convince Jacob that immortality wasn't all it seemed to be. She had failed, instead of being happy for our daughter she was disappointed. They had been together for the last twenty-five years, it was about time they were married!

"Why didn't you answer?" My voice came out as calmly as possible.

Bella walked away from me and to our bedroom, I followed her and watched her lay on the bed we never used.

"Renesmee is pregnant," she announced instead of answering my question.

Excitement filled me completely, I was going to be a grandfather! "That is great news love!" I yelled laying beside her, she squirmed away from me. There wasn't any excitement in her eyes.

"I guess," She mumbled.

My hand reached for hers, she didn't give it to me. It felt like I was breaking. Why did my beloved not want me? I stood and walked towards the door, and turned back to see her still looking away from me.

"Becoming grandparents isn't a horrible thing Bella," I spoke to her quietly, a human would not have been able to hear me. She didn't respond, I began to walk away…

"Grandparents don't look like they're seventeen," I heard her whisper.

My heart sunk, nothing was good enough anymore. The Bella I once knew was gone, cold, and distant. If I could cry, at that moment I would have.

A couple of hours later, she came out to find me sitting alone in the dark in the living room area as I stared blankly at the wall. Being a vampire was about a lot of wasted time, and boredom came to us easily. Lately, more than ever because my wife no longer payed any attention to me at all.

"You think all these trips, the cars, and all the gifts are enough!" She yelled at me.

I sat there frozen, and didn't look at her. Enough for what? How could I answer a question I didn't understand.

Bella continued, "None of that is enough for everything you have caused me to lose!"

Her words made me wince, she was most definitely referring to all the relatives and friends she had watched pass away over the years.

"Forgive me," I whispered to the love of my eternal life.

She was in front of me in a second, a cold hand flew across my face smacking me. "I will never forgive you, or _your_ family for taking away my chance at a normal life!"

Millions of thoughts ran through my head as frustration, sadness, and annoyance tortured my soul. Because of her he believed he had one, and now she was taking that all away.

I stood walking away from her slowly and not meeting her gaze.

"Don't pretend that I didn't warn you. _You _asked for this. _You_ wanted it. I thought being with me was enough, the person that loves you eternally. Everything else that I give you isn't because I want to make up for the fact that we get to spend forever together, it's because I love you, and you deserve everything."

Something like a sob escaped my chest and I had to pause to continue. "If I could give you the world I would.. If you really wanted me to and I was able to I would go back and change everything. So you wouldn't have to be stuck with me any longer."

With that I made my way to the door. "Where are you going!" She screamed.

Without turning around to meet her gaze I answered her, "To look for _my _family." She had already indicated before that she no longer viewed them as her own family anymore.

"Edward. Come back right now!" I heard her yelling as I ran, she would never be able to catch me, I was much faster than she.

* * *

_**Review**_**_!_ You don't go out to eat at a restaurant and not leave a tip, I'd like my tip please. **

**Check out website posted on my profile for more on this story!  
**


	3. Lies

_***The Official theme song to this story, is** Lips of an Angel by Hinder_

_**RPOV**_

_Four months ago_

"Emmet." My voice was low. I watched him play madden on the video game console I had bought him a couple of Christmases ago, it was his favorite game. For years now, sports video games and fantasy football was his second source of entertainment, I was his first- His angel, he would call me.

"Yes." He didn't look at me, he appeared completely entranced in his game, but I knew I had his full attention, being ignored was something he knew I utterly and completely disliked.

We were in England, posing as college students. Married, and young college students. Only a half of that was true, we were married, but we were not very young at all. Even if we may have looked it. The rest of our family was in Italy for the year, Edward and Bella were somewhere around the world. My adoptive brother, had taken her away to distract her from her grief stricken thoughts.

Edward contacted us all once every month or so, and we had not heard from Bella in what seemed like years. He always assured us she was fine and was just going through a state of depression. All of us had gone through something like that at one point, but it had taken us only a couple of months or year or so to be over it. Except for Edward, he had always been through multiple stages of it through his long years of existence, until Bella showed up.

"Do you remember what we discussed last week?"

He didn't answer me for a second, then shook his head. "That isn't a good idea Rose…"

I stood disappointed and went to go look for a magazine to read in the office, he followed me. Like I knew he would, Emmet could not stand to see me upset, ever. In some ways he spoiled me, and I loved it.

"Baby, we cannot adopt a human child. We wouldn't be able to give the kid a normal life, it would all be based on secrets and lies." Children, that was the cause of whatever depression I had suffered.

I shrugged sadly. "There is so many children out there that don't have parents. That need a life. Doesn't matter if it's normal or not. They need to be provided for." My voice held a sense of sensuality and sadness, he adored my voice. Which is why he always bid to my will.

He wrapped his muscular arms around my tiny waist. "Why don't we just get you another puppy?"

My head shook back and forth angrily. "No," I said moving away from him, the thought of being away from me was unbearable to him, he followed me. "A puppy is not a child." He knew how stubborn I could be, my husband usually always gave me everything I wanted because of it. For some odd reason this topic was much harder, it was incredibly annoying.

Emmet walked towards me and kissed my cheek. "I'll think about it then Rose."

A smile spread across my face. Finally, he would at least think about it! He went back to sit down in front of the television in our living room and continued playing his game.

His cell phone vibrated on the desk, I went to answer it. Our friends were all the same, everything that was his was mine. Answering his phone wasn't a gesture that would be considered rude and impolite when it came to our relationship.

"Daddy?" A female voice spoke from the other line.

Something inside of me exploded, my dead heart dropped. Daddy, What the hell?

"No," I replied shakily, Emmet stood behind me before I could say anything else. Vampires and they're hearing, it made secrets and trying to be stealthy almost impossible.

"Hang up," He growled angrily. Emmet was hiding something, from me? His Angel? I gulped as the voice through the phone said, "Father? Is that you?"

My hand dropped the phone to the floor and I ran to the bedroom locking it. Seconds later, Emmet was pounding on the door.

"Open the door Rose, I can explain."

A hiss escaped my throat viciously, he knew not to kick the door open or I would've clawed. He could break it so easily..

"Baby. Please.. Let me explain everything.." He begged.

So many things were running through my mind. Did he cheat on me with a human girl after witnessing Bella's miracle? Had he turned someone without telling me?

"Explain," I growled without opening the door. No way would he see her this hurt, this confused. Emmet believed he was the one that could be both, and she was the strong one, the one he feared of losing.

A loud thump came from behind the door, he had sat down and was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Before you had Carlisle turn me, I was as you know nothing but a railroad worker, I was paying my way through my freshman year of college and made the football team. Somehow I got to dating the head cheerleader, a rich girl. Casey Nash. The memory of her is hazy of course, but I do remember more than you or any of the others would about my human life. Other than Bella I am the youngest..to be turned." He stopped.

"Go on," I coaxed still extremely upset.

"She was pregnant when I died, and I had no idea. Only ten years later I found out, when I went back to see my history.."

I remembered that, when Emmet went through his stage of depression Carlisle had advised me to urge him to go revisit his past in Tennessee and see if that would give him some closure. That was back in 1945, it was now 2043.

"She had a baby girl. They gave her the name Emily McCarty. Named her right after me. When I saw my daughter she was ten years old, walking with her mother and my brother. Fortunately, I learned Casey married my brother, five years before. Emily's hair was dark and curled, just like mine and had the same dimples."

There was nothing left of me, I was completely broken by his words. Emmet was a father? Was this world so cruel, so unfair? Had he really been given a child, and she had none?

He started pounding on the door again. "Rose, please open..I'll finish explaining."

I was frozen, I couldn't move. All I felt was shock. Why had he kept this from me for ninety-eight years! Keeping something like that from your spouse, was unforgivable-surely he knew that.

"Fuck you," I cursed.

"I love you…" His voice filled with sadness.

"That was 98 years ago. Who the hell just called!" Our neighbors could probably hear me screaming.

A fake cough came from behind the door. "Emily." Not his daughter, that couldn't be so.. Like who was that? Lying ass.

Um.. What the fuck. Before I knew it I had run up and yanked the door open, Emmet was standing there before me about to pound on the door once again. My leg aimed straight for his balls, hard. Sorry, balls. Not!

He fell to the ground, the pain would be short, I needed to escape before he could catch me.

"Rosalie!" He yelled down the busy London street.

I quickened my pace, he was before me an instant grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look at him. "She was dying. I couldn't let her die. I had to turn her. She was only fourteen."

Hot blood boiled through my entire body, He had turned her! Another kick in the nuts, and this time I ran at full speed. If he followed me I would rip his head off and burn him.

My cell phone rang in my pocket_**: ****Edward.**_

Bad timing, always with the worst timing, Edward..

_Flashback:_

_1933_

"_We could never be Rosalie, you deserve someone better than me. Someone who can make you laugh and make you happy, I know you came here to confess that you are in love with me. But you are mistaken, I am unlovable, and soulless. I am no good for you." His velvety voice and the words that rushed out of his mouth as we stood in the library of our home, broke me into a million pieces._

_1935_

_I had just bought Emmet's body to Carlisle's clinic, he had reminded me of Vera's baby, Henry, those big beautiful eyes, the curly dark hair, and the most adorable dimples. It was as if it were love at first, I couldn't possibly let him die. _

_In my bedroom, I found Edward sitting at my desk reading a book I had bought about raising children, the children I could never have._

_He looked up at me and noted my confusion by his presence in my bedroom, all thoughts about Emmet left my mind. All I could think about was the young man sitting before me, that had broken my heart. _

"_Rose…" He paused, set the book down and walked towards me._

_There was something entirely strange about him tonight. He wasn't acting like his usual, distant self._

"_Yes?" I whispered, afraid._

_A cold hand traced my face caressing it, if my heart were working it would've exhilarated at an extremely high speed._

_Carlisle had once told me that he had saved me not only because I didn't deserve to die, but because he felt Edward needed a companion. Before tonight, Edward had not payed much attention to me in the last two years._

_Edward pressed his cold lips against mine, and forced me to open my mouth, allowing his tongue to dance inside my mouth seductively. I responded, instantly begging for more, but Edward wasn't that type of a gentleman._

"_I think I'm in love with you," he whispered before leaving my bedroom after that magnificent kiss._

_The very next morning, Emmet was calling for his Angel….Me, the one that had saved him from a bear attack, and gave him a chance at a second life._

"Hello," I answered my cell phone as calmly as possible. At the moment I was in front of the airport, ready to head as far away from my lying, two-faced, husband.

"Rosalie. I cant get in contact with Carlisle, or anyone for that matter. Would you please tell me where I could find them."

Everything hurt, I did not want to deal with Edward or anyone right now. "All I know is they are somewhere in Italy, just try their cell phones again."

He was silent for a moment. "Is there something wrong Rose?" I rolled my eyes, Edward always seemed to know when something was wrong with me, even if he wasn't there to read my mind.

"No. I'm fine." Explaining anything to him, especially about Emmet would be awkward. Wait.. We had all lived together in the same house for almost ever, could Edward not have read my husband's mind and figured out that he was hiding something from me?"

"I don't believe that." He replied.

My teeth gritted. "Where are you?"

"About to catch a plane to Italy from Seattle, Washington." Probably visiting _his_ daughter. I scanned the billboard and checked for the next flight, it was to Paris.

"Meet me in Paris."

* * *

_If you want an update_**_ REVIEW! _**_Till then,hope you enjoyed!_

**You don't go out to eat at a restaurant and not leave a tip, I'd like my tip please.**

_**And I will also send you a preview of the next chapter!**_


	4. No Woman No Cry

**EPOV**

The flight to Paris would have been considered long to a human, but ten hours for a creature like myself felt like maybe ten minutes. Time wasn't an issue I or anyone like myself ever had to worry about.

In those "ten minutes" the fight I had with Bella was constantly being repeated in my head, as if a horrible nightmare. Where was the girl I had fallen in love with? Had only forty-years changed her so much? Her kindness, her friendliness was now masked by hatred and bitterness, or was it really a mask. Maybe, she was no longer the person she had been when she was human. To an extent I could have seen that coming, but not this drastically.

I knew that one of the key factors that had led me to fall in love with her would disappear, Bella was no longer vulnerable, nor weak. An over-protective instinct had taken over me when I first laid eyes on her, I felt I lived to protect her and by doing so I grew attached. Now though, she wasn't weak or vulnerable, she was a vampire with the ability to protect herself with that wonderful shield of hers.

Maybe I had make a mistake in who I chose to live the rest of this eternal damnation with, because now more than ever I saw this as a damnation because this life turned Bella into a demon. Not in the literal sense, but in the sense that she was now cruel, angry, distant, and especially sour.

_Flashback:_

_Carlisle and Esme watched with anguish, as the female Rosalie Hale lay dying before our eyes. There was nothing he could do now to save her, he had tried everything._

_His thoughts rung in my head, "She cannot die. Such a beautiful waste. Too innocent of a soul to die." Then he looked up at me with pleading eyes._

_I closed my eyes, then nodded leaving the room. He had asked for my approval to transform her into what we were. He knew what I felt about the topic, that this was a way of taking someone's soul away and it was a living hell. _

_A selfish side of me though, could not see her beauty go to waste, it was remarkable and I was curious to see what it would transcend to once she was fully turned. And I could read her dying thoughts, the agony she felt, the betrayal. She sought revenge if she lived, and after seeing what she had gone through by the very hands of her fiancé, I saw that was exactly what she needed. Without it she wouldn't die peacefully, and therefore couldn't die now._

_A week later we sat in the living room staring at each other._

_He is so beautifully godlike, I heard her thought._

_At the corner of my mouth a slight smile appeared then quickly disappeared, my thoughts were the same on her. _

_Lust, was the word that filled me as I looked at her. After all even if I was quite old mentally, physically I would always be a teenage boy._

_Unfortunately, I could never see myself touching her. Her mind although at the moment on me, was constantly haunted by the night she had died. It haunted her to the point, it began to haunt me. Our darkness was too similar._

_And her vanity was incredibly annoying, I knew before she had died she had been snobby and conceited, but now with such inhumane beauty at her possession, it was heightened. How could I be with someone that loved themselves more than anyone else?_

_Such a cocky- arrogant boy, who does he think he is not liking me? Another of her thoughts ran through me head._

_Yes, this was another reason I would not succumb to my desire for her, I was stubborn and saw she always got her way. Well, she wouldn't have her way with me._

_Rosalie stood and sat beside me, our shoulders almost touching. The almost was enough to drive me mad. I stood quickly and left the room. No, she would not have her way._

_The months passed, we grew closer. My desire grew stronger, as I admired her not only physically but mentally. Her cockiness and wittiness matched mine, we would constantly fight and bicker. And when I would say something incredibly rude she would slap me across the face so hard, it turned me on completely. Such a masochistic boy, as always._

_Her thoughts for me we're becoming more constant, and one day I heard the word "love" pass through her head._

_No, she couldn't love me. I was not someone that was loveable. If we loved each other she would expect me to succumb to her every wish and desire, her selfish needs. I saw how she expected men to bend at her every beck and call. Edward Cullen was not that type of man, we would just fight and I would end up breaking her beautiful heart even more than it was broken by Royce King. And Rosalie, she was the only one with the ability to hurt me, her words could sting me. What kind of relationship would we have? A very disastrous abusive one for sure._

Now the abuse was one sided, the emotional abuse came from my wife. And even though she was strong and immortal now, I could never abuse her in the matter she does me. Her mind is incapable of handling that, I knew that for sure. Maybe, I should have just stayed with Rosalie..

I brushed the thought from my head as quickly as it came, impossible. That would have never worked.

At the airport, Rosalie picked me up in a rented red Mini-Cooper. What a pointless and hideous vehicle it was.

For some odd reason she didn't want me hearing her thoughts, which further proved that something was wrong. In her head she was singing the Bob Marley song, "No Woman, No Cry."

She knew how much I detested the music from the seventies, and I had the faint feeling she had chosen that song purposely for that very reason.

"…_Said I remember when we used to sit In the government yard in Trenchtown! Oba, ob-serving the hypocrites. As they would mingle with the good people we meet! Good friends we have had, oh good friends we've lost along the way! In this bright future you can't forget your past! So dry your tears I say! No woman, no cry! No woman, no cry! Oh my Little sister, don't she'd no tears!"_

When we arrived at the small building our family owned we walked straight towards the living room.

_He has no bags_, she noticed and then continued her singsong in her head.

I noticed she didn't seem to have any as well as I walked through all the many small bedrooms, she was right on my heel, I turned to face her.

Before I knew it, she had pounced and was on top of me. My head hit the cement floor…

Her eyes were filled with a furious fire, and having her this close woke something in me I had not felt for years.

* * *

_Please **review** for further updating..._

When shows don't get enough views! They become canceled.*

**_REVIEW!_**

_*Dear Anonymous Reviewer for both American Beauty and HighSchool:_

_-I appreciate even those critical reviews. And I believe it to be rude if you don't leave a tip at a restaurant to a waiter/waitress. Out of mere politeness and etiquette I was raised to ALWAYS leave a tip, I did not expect others to feel differently about it. My mistake. EVERYONE shamelessly pleads for reviews, it makes the writer feel better about their work. And the opinions from their readers are valuable. Without that extra boost from reviews, people including myself tend to become disillusioned with their work. SO I WILL SHAMELESSLY CONTINUE TO ASK FOR REVIEWS. _

_-Thank you for you opinion on my desperate pleas, and thank you for the review. _


	5. Passion

_**RPOV**_

I was on top of Edward, his topaz eyes bore into me intensely. Time's like these I wished I were the mind-reader. There was a strange thrill going through my body as I laid atop of him awkwardly. Memories, resurfaced and the past came to light. The anger soon drifted away from my eyes and I didn't want to hurt him, I wanted to hold him. A sense of needing to caress him and touch him drifted through me.

_Flashback:_

_The screams echoed throughout the house, Emmet was in so much pain. I couldn't bear to watch him. Edward had read his mind, explaining to us his history. He said he could read his dying thoughts and his wishes. That was too hard for him to do after awhile, and he fled the house after the first day. This was the era of the Great Depression, the boy I had just "saved" had struggled but a discovery and an opportunity had given him hope. His football coach in high school believed he would be a great asset to the Tennessee college football team. This hiking trip was in celebration towards his first year there.  
_

_It was the second night, Outside by the woods, Edward was laying on the cool ground staring up at the starry sky. I laid beside him. Watching the boy suffer that way was becoming unbearable, and it made me question as to if I should have saved him or not. Would he hate me for this?  
_

"_He will be fine," Edward assured me. _

_Some small part of me resented Carlisle for making me what I was, but I still loved the man dearly. More than I loved my real father. Emmet wouldn't feel that way towards me, he wasn't like me. He would never resent me.. I could sense that.  
_

_My eyes shut, I knew he would be fine. The question was would Edward be okay? Just last night he had said he could possibly be in love with me, was he not sure anymore? Had Emmet changed all of that? Deep down a small part of me already cared deeply about Emmet, but even that couldn't take my feelings away for my "brother."  
_

_Edward turned towards me and smiled crookedly, but it didn't reach his eyes. After all this time was it finally too late for us?_

_A cold finger caressed my chin, he studied me. I knew he could read my thoughts, but he didn't say anything. He was going to tell me what he had said last night was a mistake, I knew that is how he was. Always so indecisive, semi bipolar.  
_

_I took my lips to his fingers and breathed, even though it wasn't a necessity. His brows raised curiously. A spark I had never seen before flickered through his wonderful eyes, was it curiosity or something more?  
_

_In all the time I've ever known him, Edward had never showed any interest in any female or in anything sexually physical at all. Had he been hiding his lustful thoughts the whole time, fighting his urges?_

_Such a masochist he was, but for the moment he was mine. All of his attention was on me, Emmet nor his words from the night before mattered. Finally, he wanted me. And I had always wanted him, I was in love with him. He knew that, more than anything. _

_Would I be his first love, his first everything?_

_Moments later, I was on top of him. He could fight this all he wanted, but I no longer couldn't. _

_We stared into each others eyes, the heat from our bodies making my control harder to handle. I need him closer. And he needed me as well, I could feel the hardness underneath me, waiting to be relieved. _

_I caressed his wonderful cheek and ran my fingers through his glorious hair studying every detail. This wasn't new, I always studied him from a far and could sculpt or paint an exact copy of him. Fire burned his eyes, and it fueled my desire. Our desire.  
_

_Surprisingly,he pulled down my underwear and threw it, his fingers then traced between my legs. His touch made me shutter. I could tell he liked that, he smirked. How he loved to be in control.  
_

_Our bodies being so close made the air spark with chemistry. We belonged. _

_He then reached in between my legs, and thrust in two fingers making me moan with pleasure. A pure look of satisfaction spread across his exquisite face._

_Undoing his pants and removing his shirt, I began tracing kisses down his perfectly chiseled chest. What a glorious young man he was, so beautiful.. and so large.__ My hands traced around his manhood, teasing and playing. He gasped, astonished by the pleasures he was feeling. I played with his tip with my tongue and he pulled me closer to him._

_Edward ripped off my shirt and began tracing circles around my now hardened nipples. Then his lips found mine and we were lost in each others mouths.  
_

_The memory of the day I had died was hazy. To me, Edward was to be my first. And my only. I knew right then and there we were soul mates.  
_

_Just as he was about to thrust and enter me, we heard a loud scream._

"_ANGEL! PLEASE HELP ME! SAVE ME!" It was Emmet calling for me. _

_Our passionate embrace was broken.._

Reading my thoughts, Edward rolled away from underneath me. He looked away probably lost in the memory himself. What a strange thing to recall so many years later. That was the past, this was the future and things had ended up differently.

"Rosalie," My name came out as if he were in pain. "Please don't."

Images of the past still flood my mind and I couldn't control them, the love I felt for him then was right at the top of my mind, every thought I had. The way I couldn't control how I looked at him..

Swiftly, he was in front of me. No human would have seen the movement. The soundless glide, too fast for the wind to even catch up with it. His arms were around my neck gently, yet threateningly.

"Stop it Rosalie," Edward demanded frustratingly. God, was it wrong of me to like his hands on my skin?

Forcibly, I shut my mind off from the past and forced my thoughts towards the present. Towards my marriage with Emmet. And how we were in trouble. Also about how Edward must have known..

He shook his head sadly, "It wasn't my place to tell you.." His beautiful voice was still pained.

I shoved him away from me, knocking him against a wall. He had let me, he could read the action before I had done it.

"How could you not!" Edward looked away from me. Back then I trusted him more than anything, he knew that. If he had told me, maybe we could have had a chance? Emmet wouldn't have needed me, he had a daughter to raise.

Seeing that last thought of mine he ran towards me angrily and pushed me up against a wall. "Rose, It wasn't my secret to tell. And I would have never used my power to do that to him or you. After I had hurt you, I wouldn't have hurt him as well. You were both so happy, and even if I still loved you, I am more selfless than that.."

Everything Edward said was true, after he had told me I should stay with Emmet and make him happy because he needed me, it broke me more than the time he told me we couldn't be. With Emmet, there was no troubles in the beginning. Edward and I always fought, constantly bickering. We had too much passion. Passion we never got to express fully. We couldn't be, becuase he had decided he wasn't the one for me. That he couldn't make me happy. Emmet cured me from the heartbreak I had felt after Edward. Telling me Emmet was hiding something from me would've opened up all those old wounds.

Punching him I cried out angrily, "Why would he hide it from me!" Embracing me, Edward attempted to calm me. Why had I called him to meet me? Was I looking to blame someone other than Emmet? This wasn't Edward's fault, it was ridiculous to have called him here.

"Relax Rosalie." His voice was a velvet soothing. If I could cry I would, Oh how I wish I could!

That night I stood in my room looking out the window and staring up at the moon, it was a full moon. They say a full moon is a lover's moon. Yet here I was, lover less, and only feeling heartbreak for the third time in my eternal life.

My cell phone was somewhere below this building, I had chucked it away as far as possible. Emmet would not stop calling. Did he not understand that I couldn't talk to him yet, and that I just simply didn't want to?

Downstairs, Edward was playing the piano. The tune was a mix of anger and sadness, he played it perfectly. Better than any famous pianist or composer could have. His life was perfect. He had a wife that told him everything and a beautiful daughter. What could he be so stressed about? His brooding days were over when he met Bella.

Mine had once again just begun..

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Angel and she was married happily for many years, hundreds in fact, that was my mental memoir.

Forever young and beautiful I guess doesn't make love last forever though.

That last thought I had made Edward's piano tune stop.

Had I just questioned if I still loved Emmet? How could I do that?

* * *

**_Simply, Please leave a review. _**

**_-Thank you._**


	6. America's Most Beautiful

_**EPOV**_

The keys underneath my fingers played tunes of heartache and confusion. Rosalie's thoughts flashed through my mind as if knives were cutting bits of my brain out. On top of that I couldn't stop thinking about the fight I had with Bella.. And how she was no longer _my_ Bella. How I missed my beloved, the vulnerable, kindhearted brown-eyed girl I once knew..

Was she truly gone forever? Could I live with that?

_Forever young and beautiful I guess doesn't make love last forever though._

Rosalie's last thought left me stunned. Did she think it was truly possible to fall out of love with someone after so many years so quickly? It took Bella to make me fall out of love with her… and that was decades later.

I ran up the stony stairs towards Rosalie's bedroom, she couldn't be thinking that. Once I opened the door, I noticed Rose was standing by the window looking out at the night sky. The moon reflected beautifully off her perfect figure. She had changed into a red silk night gown. A human action she had not grown out of, changing into pajamas every night.

In the past, when I would sneak into her bedroom to pretend to need a book or something at night it would bother me. Why was she holding on to so much of her human ways, her memories.. If they only haunted her. Rosalie wished she could sleep and dream, have an escape every night from the reality of this eternal life.

Tonight her nightgown did not bother me at all, just made me feel like years ago. I wanted to pretend to ask her for a book. Of course, these were the days before I had decided to break off our small romance.

_Flashback:_

_Without looking up Rosalie spoke my name, "Edward.."_

_I coughed lightly, hoping she would look up from the magazine she was so entranced in. On the cover was a blonde woman posing and her picture was captioned __America's most beautiful__!_

_That was obviously impossible, because I was standing before America's most beautiful.._

"_Carlilse said he saw you grab my copy of Anon." My voice came out sounding perfectly un-mischievous. She had yet to look up._

"_He must have been mistaken," was her reply._

_Instantly, I was before her and had her magazine in my hand. Furiously, she looked up to see my brows cocked up as I stared at the cover._

"_We both know you're the most beautiful girl in America. And you are my American beauty." I flipped the magazine over my shoulder letting it fall onto the wood floor and allowed my hand to trail up her silk dress, her legs automatically parted._

_Rosalie stared into my eyes then bit her lip seductively. "I am not completely yours yet."_

_I had yet to take her completely, the masochistic part of me was letting the pressure build. And also trying to test her control. So far neither of us was winning._

_Forcibly, I thrust two fingers into her making her moan and grip to my chest. "We cant," she panted. "They will be home from hunting soon." By them she meant Esme and Emmet. Carlisle was in Boston for a convention. It had only been a month since Emmet was transformed, and it was already completely obvious he was in love with Rose. _

_I wasn't sure if she loved him back, but she never showed him anything more than brotherly love. Not the kind she was giving me at this moment as she unbuttoned my pants and played with my balls._

_I thrust my fingers in faster as I knelt before her making her scream. "There is time for other activities." The wetness I felt was too much for me, I had to taste. My tongue found her opening as she gripped my hair. She squirmed before me._

_Before I knew it she he lifted my chin up and her mouth was before my cock sucking it as if it were a giant pacifier. Giant convulsions rocked my body…_

"Rosalie? Are you alright?" I asked fighting my mind away from thoughts of the past. My pants almost became tighter for an instant.

She nodded, still looking out the window away from me. "I trusted him."

More than anything, I just wanted to hold her. Not only to comfort her, but myself at the same time.

Rose turned and looked at me, sadness in her eyes. " Are you okay Edward? I noticed your choice of piano tunes tonight?"

Old human instinct made me think to look away, but I didn't. My face stared at her as if it were stone. "I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed by my "perfect life" and again looked out the window. "Good to hear. How is your daughter and the dog?"

"Fine. She's pregnant. I just saw them before I came here."

Her back stiffened slightly, then instantly relaxed. "Pregnant," she muttered under her breath. Her tone made me want to reach out to her, I was next to her before even I could catch the movement. My arm around her waist, asking for a hug. Rosalie didn't hug me, but my arm still lingered in the same spot.

This type of closeness felt foreign to me, I had not really experienced anything like it in what felt like an eternity….thanks to my _wife. _

Everything was becoming too much for me to keep to myself all these bottled up emotions and feelings were beginning to be too much for me. "My wife hates me," I blurted out.

Rosalie turned and hugged me, we held each other tightly as our dry sobs broke us. A moment like this was one, I didn't know how to forget the more tightly we held each other, the less the sobs became. Her chest was bouncing up and down against mine, again making my pants tighter.

All thoughts of my problems were slowly drifting away. And all I could think about was asking Rosalie if she had my book…

* * *

**_Reviews please and tell me what you think.. Ill update faster =] Thank-you._**


	7. Torture me

**Authors Note:** I do wish to make the chapter's much longer, but I don't have much inspiration. Please _**review**_ and give me some ideas or where you want this story to go in your opinions. Until then, I wont be updating for awhile. That of course depending on _reviews_.

* * *

_RPOV_

Living with Edward in quiet solitude for the next couple of days wasn't entirely unbearable, we both brooded in content and stayed out of each other's way as much humanely possible-which was difficult because neither of us had been human for centuries.

At night, while we both sat still by the fireplace in the ironically named "living" room area I'd feel as if he was staring at me. Of course, it could have just been my imagination playing tricks on me and yet again blinding me from reality. How could I not have know-after all this time, my husband was a con-artist?

I mean Edward and I were not as different, no one knew about.. _us_...

Catching that thought he looked up from the ancient book he had been feigning to read and gazed into my eyes intently without whispering a single syllable for what seemed forever.

We never told anyone, I thought knowing he was inside my head and returning the long gaze.

Finally, his perfect lips began to move, "It was _our_ secret." And for the first time since _we_ had been I finally caught the glimpse of the Edward that had been mine so long ago. _Our_, such a powerful word with such a useless meaning. My tormentor struck again. Did we both to have enjoy being so masochistic?

Back then we we're both so young, so free, and so wild. Edward had always been an emotional angst filled young man, but since the years had passed it seemed like it had become worse.

Only those who knew him for so long like myself could see the changes and the aging that could only be seen through his eyes. His wonderful golden eyes.

_Flashback:_

_He had been avoiding me, it wasn't like him. Even when the others were out of the house he found an excuse to be away from me. This had forced Emmet and I to spend much more time together, and deep down maybe I knew that had been his plan all along. Once again, Edward had decided he was not what was best for me._

_Did he hate the way we argued and debated about ridiculous things all the time? I could fix that, I could change my ways if he decided to change his. _

_Although why, why did we have to not argue and debate over childish issues, was that not what made us? A huge reason I loved him was because he was the only person that ever dared to cross me, and I thought it was the same in his case._

_Esme and I sat with Emmet in the living room as he read aloud Shakespearian sonnets in a dramatic not very English sounding voice. Emmet had bought laughter and play to our home, and not in a sadistic masochistic way. That was the way Edward and I always played. In front of other's we pretended we could barely stand the sight of each other and then in quiet dark corners his hands would be all over my body groping me, but yet he had not full taken me. Although, I had begged for it._

_Carlisle walked into the room swiftly and went to go sit beside Esme and join in her laughter towards Emmet._

_Making sure no one noticed my eyes diverted towards the door waiting for Edward to enter, they had gone hunting together and it wasn't like him to not be right behind Carlisle's heel._

_Seconds seemed to pass as if days and I began to worry. Those seconds turned to minutes, and I sat there patiently with a mask of tranquility on my face waiting.._

_Two hours later, Emmet was still reading but Edward had yet to return._

_The man I saw as my father stood, his face unreadable and looked towards the three of us. "Edward has decided he wants to be on his own for awhile."_

_My mind raced with panic and dreadful thoughts. Why had he just left me without saying goodbye? And the entire time I had to keep my composure and act as if this news didn't affect me in anyway whatsoever._

_I shrugged coldly, knowing that was what the rest expected me to do. Not care, not feel broken…_

Months later, he had returned with a tormented look on his face that would last until the dreadful day he met a human girl,and I was with Emmet. Years later he was to say that it had been a dark period in his vampire life.

His eyes flickered closed, most likely drowning out the thoughts he scanned in my head. I knew him better than anyone, and I knew exactly where to strike.

This is what we did to each other, we tortured. Back in the past, I had been foolish enough to think he was masochistic enough to stay with me.

"I was," He muttered under his breathe in a velvety voice, his eyes still shut, most likely avoiding my gaze. Those two words hit me harder than I would have expected after all this time.

Then why, I thought not expecting him to answer. Why, why could we not have been?

"You deserved _better."_

Angrily, I stood and was in front of him before his eyes flew open. Once they did, I smacked him across his chiseled jaw with all the force imaginable.

His perfect skin seemed to crack then restored itself after an instant, he stood his fierce eyes that were losing its golden glow bearing into me as if ready to attack.

A bitter retort was at the tip of my tongue, but before I could mutter a single word his cold lips crushed against mine making me moan with the taste of his tongue as it reached in deeper. I wanted to swallow him whole, and it felt in that moment that this whole world and this god-damn eternal life was right once more.


	8. Ride me Sinfully

**Authors Note:** Sorry I took so long on the updating process. Thank you to those who review and I hope you continue reading and reviewing, it would make the updating faster I promise!

* * *

_EPOV_

This couldn't be happening, what was I doing, this was wrong…I broke away from the kiss and without looking back, left.

Her full red lips waiting back at the apartment, beckoning for my return haunted me. Why was I in such denial? For the first time in a while I actually had feelings. And I _felt_ needed.

A couple passed as I walked towards nowhere bound, they held hands and stared into each other's eyes lovingly. The woman had icy blue-eyes, I thought of Rosalie when she had been human.

Had I really been denying myself all this time, back then I initially thought her to be a nuisance, a vain and envious creature who thought she deserved the world because of her beauty. Rose did deserve everything, she was beautiful both inside and out.

And I had loved her at one point, and I had yearned for her. . I was a devil to be thinking of what I wanted to do at this moment. A soul-less Fein.

Using the speed I was gifted being the animal I was, I returned to the front of the building and stared.

Pure Rosalie filled my nostrils as her smell called to me, she was quiet, and I wondered how she managed to keep her thoughts so still.

Hesitantly, I made my way back inside.

Why had I never noticed how graceful, and wonderfully attractive Rose was? She was so beautiful, flawless, and _different_..

How could I be thinking these thoughts. Did I really have no soul?

Stop it Edward, I yelled into my head. My head didn't listen.

We were in the city of Paris, all alone in a small building in the middle of it all. The romance, the lights, and everything around us had led me to this point. The point of irresistibility.

A candle flickered across the small living room, we had no electricity, our "family" owned this building for decades and we had never thought to install any.

Her perfect figure was turned away from me, she stood over a small wooden table reading a book quietly. I was provoked to read her thoughts, but forced myself not to.

My walk had still not made these lustful and horrid thoughts leave my mind, and anything that she could have been thinking would worsen it.

Before I realized it I was behind her, holding her waist between my hands, such a tiny waist. Had she worn a skirt to tempt me further?

I felt her shudder at my touch. "Edward, what are you doing," She whispered sensually.

At the sound of her voice, I was instantly hard and pressing against her firm bottom.

My lips slowly, and tentatively traced kisses down her neck and I pressed my fully erect manhood against her skirt further. She extended her arm back and began to pull on my hair as I kissed her.

This was so wrong, but all I needed was her at that moment. The craving for her needed to be sated..

She pulled at her underwear and impatiently I ripped them off as I pinned her against the nearest wall her butt still pressing against me. Rosalie was shaped magnificently, like an hour glass, I pulled my pants down and released what had been begging to be inside of her for so many years.

Finally, I would take Rosalie.

_Please_, she begged in her mind filling my head with images of all the things we could do and promises of everything she would let me do.

Rosalie arched her back as I put my tip to her opening and with one quick thrust I entered her clinging to her like a lifeline, she moaned making my body shake.

This was very wrong, but it felt entirely right not to continue. I reached under her shirt to cup her breast as I thrust in deeper and deeper, while she screamed with pleasure.

Fighting the urge to scream with her I bit on her neck as her bottom cheeks bounced on my manhood making it harder to fight the urge to release soon.

_Climax with me Edward!_ She yelled in her head and I bid as she desired as we both reached what one could only describe as heaven.

Minutes later, we were on floor completely naked her on top of me riding me wildly as I tugged on her hair. Her breasts bouncing against my chest, her lips swollen looking like a pure Angel. How would I ever be able to get enough of her? Nothing had ever felt this good in my entire existence.

"Scream my name Edward," She whispered hoarsely.

"Rosalie!" I yelled as she rode me harder and harder and I held her waist between my hands, the floor shaking beneath us.

Our entire night continued the same way, we did things in positions that I would have found unimaginable and in places that would be considered unholy. Nothing in the apartment was intact, the furniture was broken into pieces and the walls had many cracks. Evidence of what we had done here would be difficult to hide, but at that point it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but her and I.

In the morning Rosalie laid naked on top of a rug in her bedroom, her lids closed, a smile on her lovely face. She was recalling everything we had just done in her head, enjoying every sinful image of it. And I was as well. Holding her in my arms felt, _whole_. As if I had just solved an intricate puzzle and she had been that missing piece.

Not feeling fully sated I crawled back and began to kiss her naked long legs causing her to shudder. Reading every pleasurable thought as I kissed my way up, I felt like my sole mission was to please Rose.

My mouth touched the lips to her vagina and I began to suck, the way a vampire knew how. Her body began to writhe uncontrollably underneath me as my tongue entered her.

Everything we were doing was shameful, wrong… and completely _wonderful_. She tasted so good, I lived for her.

Her lids flew open, her eyes once again lust filled. "Promise we can stay like this forever." Not bothering to disguise how her voice was hoarse.

Looking up, I smiled crookedly. "I promise Rosalie."


End file.
